


With you I'm free

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Human Kurt, M/M, Multi, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Who knows how long that'll last though lol, Xenephobia i guess, magical powers, mild violence, pretty much everything you can get in a multi-chapter story, that will be A LOT later tho i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: In a world where witches coincide secretly with the human population, Blaine grows up to be one of the most skilled witches of his age. Talent, drive and charm favours him with The Council, but not so with his only brother, Cooper. Enter Kurt, a human who threatens to crumble the status Blaine has created with the magical community. Will Blaine and Kurt's love triumph the backwards rules set eons ago, or will they perish as have others who tried before them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Blaine's Parents (Glee), Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've always loved the supernatural and magic and powers - God I sound like a dork, but yeah and it astounds me how little there are of Supernatural Glee fanfictions. Enter a novice fanfic writer who's set to change that, and then this fiction is born. I hope it doesn't suck but yeah. My other fanfic isn't abandoned or anything, just needed something not so emotionally taxing as that. So yeah, hope you enjoy. This chapter is slightly shorter, i just wanted to write a chapter when Blaine is younger - a prologue of some sort to the main story.

“Mommy! Daddy! Look!” A small, raven haired boy runs towards his parents. His amber eyes gleaming with pure joy and curiosity. His small, pink lips busting into a gleeful smile. The boy trudges his two small feet towards his loving parents, his hands clenched into fists.

“What is it buddy?” A proud, muscular man stands tall, next to his short, petite wife. His eyes are a strong sea blue, the oceans pale in comparison. His angled jaw and pointed chin point down towards his youngest son, his smile gleeful too. There’s an apparent resemblance between his youngest son and himself, except for his youngest boy’s wildly curly hair and striking golden eyes – a trait inherited from their mother. The short woman is otherworldly beautiful. Her long curly hair frames her gorgeous face, her honey coloured eyes wide and expressive.

“What is it, my beautiful prince?”

“Mommy! Look! I can make things stop.” Mr and Mrs Anderson smile at each other – the moment they’ve been waiting for has arrived.

“Really? Can you show us?” the boy’s father asks. Mr Anderson walks towards the table to pick up a pencil and turns to face his son. He kneels down until they are the same height and holds the pencil vertically. The small boy looks into his father’s eyes.

“I can try. It doesn’t always stop.”

“That’s okay. I just want you to try as hard as you can okay? It’s okay if it doesn’t stop.” His father gives a reassuring small to his nervous son. He throws the pencil up into the air and just before it lands to the ground, it stop mid-air. The boy looks up to find his father smiling proudly towards him. He looks towards his mother, only to realise she’s not moving. Her eyes stare down at Blaine, a permanent smile etched into her face, her eyes looking lifeless. Her body is completely still, almost as if she’s dead.

Blaine’s eyes begin to water until a sob echoes in their living room.

“Hey son, what’s wrong? You did perfectly fine, amazing even.”

“Mommy! Mommy’s not moving.” Blaine falls into his father’s embrace, the loss of his mother overpowering his being. Mr Anderson glances towards his wife and smiles even bigger. _Wow his son is powerful._

“Oh Blaine. No shush don’t cry. It’s okay, she’s not dead. Shush it’s okay. You’ve just stopped her like you stopped the pencil. It’s okay.”

Blaine’s breathing slowly returns to normal, the initial worry of causing something so tragic simmers downs. He gulps, and tries to breathe past the lump that formed in his throat. _It’s okay, mommy is not dead._ He releases himself from his father’s strong arms and walks towards his mother. He scrunches his eyes in deep concentration – a feat incapable by most 7 year old children. He raises his hands and wills his mother to start moving again, and after a few moments she does. The grandfather clock in the hallway begins to move too, the well-known ticks which they’ve become accustomed to ring though the downstairs living room. Mrs Anderson smiles even wider than before – as if it were capable, and kneels to embrace Blaine into a deep hug. Her hands move around to grip Blaine, slowly stroking and carding the fingers through his thick hair. The comfort brings Blaine back down and grounds him, calming the worry which was initially there.

“Oh baby, I’m so proud of you.” She coos into his ears, “I’m so unbelievably proud.” She pulls back and stares into her son’s eyes. His looks may resemble close to Mr Anderson, but he is most definitely like his mother. From their eyes and hair, to the way they approach life and their immensely good-natured hearts. Their ability to always see the best in things, even when it’s buried deep down.

After several minutes of enjoying each other’s company, Blaine finally asks, “Can everyone do this?”

“Not everyone. Only a special few like you.”

“Not even you?”

“Of course we can, my little prince. We’re special, just like you.”

“Why? Why are we special?”

Mr Anderson ponders in thought, wondering whether it is the right time to answer his son’s questions. He shares a glance with his wife before answering, “We were born this way buddy. You, me, Cooper and Mommy were born this way.”

“Cooper always says I’m not as special as all of you. Am I now?”

“Au contraire my little Prince, you are more so.” Mrs Anderson lovingly wraps her son back into a hug and hums into his ears, before picking him up and taking him to his room. She lays him down on his bed and tucks the blanket over his small body. She brushes a few curls off his forehead and trances the finger down the side of his face before cupping his cheek. She presses a small kiss to his head.

“Go to sleep, my beautiful baby boy. You have school tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Oh and Blaine. You need to promise me you won’t tell any of your friends about what happened today.”

“Not even Kurt?”

“Not even Kurt. You need to keep how special you are, a secret. Can my prince do that?”

“Yes. Yes I can.”

“Of course you can. Good night, my prince.”

She walks out of the room and into her bedroom, finding her husband sitting on the bed. He looks deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed. She joins him and wraps her arm around his broad shoulders, hooking her head into the curve of his neck. She breathes that familiar scent she’s always loved.

“You think we’re doing the right thing? Not binding their powers I mean?” he asks.

“How will we know? Your parents bound yours until you were 18, remember how that felt?”

“It felt shit. Never knowing who I truly was. I was finally beginning to work it out and then my parents through a huge spanner in the works. But… I at least had a normal childhood. Will they?”

“I think it will be as normal as possible. As long as they keep it a secret, we’ll be fine.”

“Should they have to do that though? Lie to their friends forever.”

“They shouldn’t have to but they don’t really have a choice, we can’t expose our magic. The consequences … As long as we do what we think is right, and hope for the best, then everything should work out.”

“But what if they don’t. What if Blaine accidentally freezes someone in school. What if Cooper loses his temper and sends stuff flying across the room in a fit of rage, what do we do then?”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes, if it ever does. Plus, if _they_ ever come after us… well they better hope they don’t. We’ll protect our children with our lives, always…”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Why is telling the truth so damn hard?

CHAPTER 2:

The phone rings. He sits down on the brown leather chair and waits for his boyfriend to pick up. It’s the 14th of November 2012, his junior year at Dalton Academy, the day everything changes. It has been long time coming, the day he finally tells his parents that he might be gay – okay fully gay. If he tells his parents he’s bisexual, it might lessen the blow, sue him. His boyfriend keeps on telling him that he needs to tell the truth, but how the hell can he do that if he has been lying to him all these years – as long as he can remember. His parents don’t know his true self, yet neither does his boyfriend – _maybe its time to tell Kurt._ If he is going to tell his parents his true nature, then he at least owes Kurt the same decency. _Afterall he is my boyfriend…_

“Hey babe, what’s up?” The countertenor voice rings through the line. His melodious sounds never fail to bring joy to Blaine’s life. It’s like his voice resonates through his entire being, calming down and helping him unwind; every muscle in his body relaxes until he’s a boneless mush. _God he loves Kurt._ This time, however doesn’t seem to calm him.

“Oh hey. I was just calling to see how you’re doing?” Blaine can’t help but cringe at the obvious nerves emanating within his voice. He tried to act nonchalant, which should be easy for him – if he could lie his way out of several meetings with Kurt claiming they’re a family emergency, then surely he could just act calm even though his nerves are a raging volcano, bound to erupt as soon as he enters the dining room.

“We saw each other about an hour ago, “ Kurt laughs, “What’s wrong? Oh it’s _the_ day isn’t it?”

Blaine smiles at how Kurt can remember any and everything that he tells him. “Yeah it is. Kurt I’m fucking nervous, what if they don’t like it?”

“Babe, babe calm down. Listen to my voice. Everything will be fine. I’ve known you for as long as I can remember, I’ve known your parents for as long as I can remember and they love you.”

“What if that all changes the second I tell them,” _What if everything changes the second I tell you I’m a teenager with fucking powers, and I can perform magic, and that I’m fucking good at it._ “What if they don’t love me anymore?”

“It’s not possible.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Exactly that. Blaine it is impossible not to love you. You’re amazing, freakishly talented, charming, and dare I say one of the sexiest pieces of ass on this planet.”

“Yeah you have to say that, you’re my boyfriend – it’s kinda in the job description.”

“And they are your parents, they love you no matter what,” Blaine can hear a door close in the background, “it’s kinda in the job description.” Kurt says, imitating Blaine’s voice.

Blaine sighs and calms down. _Maybe Kurt’s right?_

“Thanks Kurt. For being there for me.”

“I’ll always be there for you. No matter what…” Blaine gulps. _If only what Kurt said was true_. _How could he possibly be there when he doesn’t know the whole truth? Would he want to if he knew everything?_

_The consequences…_

_Is it right to put Kurt through that? In constant danger once The Council found out that I’m in love with a human. It’s not like I’m the first to do so._

_Well yeah obviously, but everyone who had has wound up dead or in jail. There’s no way they’d bypass the rules just because they like me. They sure as hell wouldn’t like me once they find out everything._

_Is it selfish to tell Kurt everything and in doing so, put him in danger?_

“Blaine? Hello?” Kurt snaps Blaine out of his trance.

“Oh yeah sorry, I’m still here…”

“Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere, I just – well there’s something I need to tell you, erm… I – “

“Blaine you can tell me anything, you know that right?”

“Yeah I, “ Blaine closes his eyes and composes himself, there’s no way he can tell Kurt over the phone. _It need to be in person, I owe him that much._

“I need to go now Kurt, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Blaine ends the call without waiting for Kurt’s response. He takes a deep breath and stands up from his chair. On all the walls around him are pictures of him and his parents. All smiling and happy. His parents are grinning widely, unbeknownst to them that their kid is gay. It shouldn’t be a big deal should it? He turns and sees the picture on his nightstand, of him and Cooper, smiling at the beach. _God I miss him so much._

Blaine walks down the hallway and reaches the stairs. He can already see his dad sitting at the table, looking like he won the lottery – not that they need the money. His parents are after all, one of the best lawyers in Ohio. Blaine has always been proud of them for being able to coincide seamlessly with the human population; living a normal life, going to school and then university, getting a degree, working a job and earning money. Everything up until now has been peaceful, living a life full of prosperity.

Blaine sees his mom sit down at the opposite side from his dad, chatting and laughing amicably. Blaine notices the seat right next to his dad… empty. That had always been Cooper’s seat. Sometimes you can sit in that chair, and remember the times when his laugh would echo throughout the whole house, his white shining teeth on display – looking straight out from a Colgate ad. Everything was perfectly fine and then slowly, it all went to shit. Pretty much around the same time Blaine started practising his magic.

He walks down the stairs and into the dining room. Both of his parents look up at him, smiling, waiting for him to take his seat beside his mom so that they can begin to eat. Everything feels somewhat normal – as normal as it can be without Cooper. Blaine takes a deep breath and smiles back towards his parents. He freezes time, just so he can commit this feeling to his memory – this is one of those pivotal moments in someone’s life and he sure as hell wants to remember the good times in case it all goes to shit. He unfreezes them and moves close towards the table and takes another deep breath before saying,

“I’m gay.”


	3. For now, everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who spent a whole week attempting to catch up on months worth of work from school, and now instead of being 4 months behind - they're now 4 months and 1 week behind, say aye. Here's chapter 3, pretty long so enjoy yourselves, hopefully. I want to make all the chapters this length, but when do i ever listen to myself?

CHAPTER 3:

Blaine took in a deep breath and hesitantly glanced at his dad on his right. He was expecting frowns, disappointment, anger. Something which made it perfectly clear that they didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, that this piece of information would completely change their dynamic – he’s seen way too many teen dramas he thinks. What he wasn’t expecting was gentle smile; love and appreciation was reflecting back at him through those sea blue eyes. Blaine darted his eyes towards to his mom, and finding the same expression mirrored in her expressive hazel eyes; everything was okay.

“Blaine?” a warm voice called out to him, bringing him forward from his momentary daze. He looks back at his dad and the expression is no less apparent – everything really is okay.

“Is that okay? It doesn’t make you… love me any less?” Blaine asks, needing the confirmation. What he wasn’t expecting was his dad to jump from his seat and envelope Blaine in a huge hug, protecting and reassuring that everything is fine. He nestles his head into the curve of his dad’s neck and sighs, releasing all the worry. A second pair of arms wrap around his body and pull him deeper into a hug. Blaine’s never felt so cocooned in a sea of affection, and he gladly accepts it. He just wishes he had Cooper standing there with them.

“We love you. It’s as simple as that – and nothing, I mean nothing, will change that.”

“So…”, his mom steps back from the hug and her left eyebrow is cocked up, certainly intrigued by the answer to the question she’ll inevitably ask, “is Kurt you’re… you’re boyfriend?”

Blaine gleams as her question. One thing that will never change is how inexplicably proud he his to call Kurt his boyfriend. Its what makes telling him about Blaine’s true nature that much harder.

“Yes. He’s my strong, loving, beautiful boyfriend.”

“I always suspected something was going on with the two of you, I guess now I know.” His dad chimes in. _I guess I wasn’t that good at hiding it._

“So it’s really okay?”

“Blaine stop! It’s perfectly fine. Now come on, I’m starving.”

Blaine resumes his seat next to his mother and looks around the table. Everything is fine. _God why am I so dramatic?_ The table is placed directly in the middle of the dining room, small chandeliers hang from the top and glow softly onto the food. The huge, bay windows behind Blaine overlook their gardens. At the very back, he can make out another small building that he was always stopped from entering. Blaine has always presumed it was his dad’s office or something, never really put much thought into it. He looks again around the room and spots a picture of his family: a small Blaine being held in his dad’s arms, gleaming widely at the camera, his mom standing not too far smiling whilst her hand is placed around his brother’s shoulders, squeezing him into a hug. It looks like they’re at an amusement park, Blaine can sort of make out a rollercoaster in the background. It was one of the last times they went out as a whole family. _God he would do anything to have Cooper back here._

“So Blaine, how’s school going? I distinctly remember you mentioning a maths assessment?”

“Yeah, I had it earlier in the week. It was pretty simple, so I’m not really worried.”

“That’s good.” Mr Anderson looks at his wife before continuing, “So The Council is arriving here in two days for and assessment on you.”

“What do you mean an assessment?”

“An assessment on your magic. Don’t worry, it’s kind of like a check-up. However they have mentioned something once or twice and we wanted to see what you thought about it?”

“Okay… what is it?”

“Well, they were proposing – but it’s still completely up to you whether you want to go or not, they’re not forcing you or anything its just – “

“What your father is trying to say is that The Council have asked whether you would like to attend a new school. A _witch_ exclusive school.”

Blaine nervously laughs at their proposal. _Could be kind of cool to meet other witches beyond my family._

“Erm… what!?”

“It’s a good school Blaine. You’re lucky, there wasn’t anything like that when we were younger. Its just something to think about.”

“No it’s not. I’m not going, I’m not leaving my friends. I’m not leaving Kurt.”

“Okay. That’s okay, it’s not compulsory. They’re not forcing you, they just want you to become the best witch you could possibly be. It’s okay, you can tell them no when they come.”

~

Blaine slowly wakes up in his bed. The curtains are drawn closed and the early morning sun is seeping through the bottom. He gently rubs his eyes as he throws his legs off the bed onto the carpet. He looks to the alarm clock on his nightstand and sighs, _great he’s fucking late again._

After a quick shower, he arrives downstairs neatly in his Dalton School uniform. His hair ever so slightly gelled – he started to cut back after he realised Kurt liked the curls more. He walks into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Hey mom.”

“Morning my little prince, how’d you sleep?”

Blaine chuckles lightly at his mother’s nickname. Its something he hates himself for loving.

“You’re never going to stop calling me that, are you?”

“Why my little prince, you know you love it.” She winks before getting up and engulfing Blaine in a hug, “Don’t even try and lie, you know I can sense when you’re lying.”

“What happened to respecting our privacy?” Blaine can recall many moments during his childhood where they would have a slight argument over Mrs Anderson’s breach of their privacy. His father would always say that it’s unfair for her to ‘read our emotions without our consent’. To which his mother would counter ‘she was born with this power and she’s not going to apologise for it’. As a compromise she agreed to not use it on her family – sometimes she slips however.

“Oh my little prince, I wouldn’t even need to sense it. Your blush is already threatening to give you away.”

“Whatever.” Blaine’s feigned annoyance only causes his mother to laugh even harder before giving a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t forget your father and I won’t be home today, another business trip. Fortunately we’ll be here the next day for your assessment with The Council so don’t worry.”

“About that. Is it normal for them to consistently check how my powers are progressing? Surely, I’m not the only witch of our age – it just seems a little strange for them to come here every couple of months in person to assess.”

“Well… you are a slightly different case. That’s the reason The Council favours you a lot.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Blaine! Language!”

“I’m sorry it’s just that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Look honey I’ll explain everything to you after the assessment. I’m running a little late and your father has already gone. Just wait a couple of days and then we’ll sit down and talk about this.”

“But… fine. Have a good day.”

“You too, my little prince. Say hello to Kurt for me.”

Blaine hears the front door close and sits down to pour himself a bowl of cereal. _Slightly different case, what the fuck does that mean?_

Blaine drives over to Kurt’s house and walks to the front door. Just before he knocks, he’s greeted by Mr Hummel. The man is slightly taller than Blaine. His bald head accompanied by his signature brown baseball cap. Usually happy to see Blaine, only today his eyes express a colour of confusion.

“Oh hey Blaine. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to pick up Kurt like usual, Mr Hummel.”

“If you call me Mr Hummel once more… I told you its Burt. You might want to check that wristwatch of yours, it’s almost 9:15. Kurt’s already at school.”

“Shit I forgot how fucking late I am.” Blaine looks up to see a slight surprised face, before realising what he just said. _Not exactly a great response to your boyfriend’s dad you fucking idiot._ Blaine nervously laughs before apologising and running back to his car, speeding off towards school.

The school never fails to impress Blaine. Every single time he arrives, he almost feels compelled to admire the gardens and rich tones of colour slathered across the fields. The building itself is another wonder, from the beautiful stone walls and huge windows, to the high-rise ceilings and overall elegance. A stark contrast from the school he used to attend before.

Even though he wasn’t technically out, the bullies had still prevailed in trying to make his life a living hell. Keyword is tried. They never could get their head around how Blaine was able to be in one place and then the next second, down the hallway the next. It escalated to the point where they would try their damned hardest to bully Blaine in private. One particular year, they singled him out after a Sadie Hawkins dance after he went with one of his openly gay friends – claiming he caught _the disease._ Next thing they knew, Blaine returned to the hall, dancing with his friend, with the jocks’ suits and shoes in the bin inside, leaving them in only their boxers.

Blaine wasn’t chased out – he never would have let that happen, but he did grow tired of the attempted harassment. Dalton seemed like the best place, and he’s been here ever since. Kurt joined him two years later – after being bullied himself. Blaine tried his hardest to calm down and not lash out at the bullies, once Kurt told him the reason why, and ever since then they grew even closer – which seemed pretty damn impossible at the time.

Blaine can still remember the day Kurt confessed his feelings. It was exciting, and so definitely terrifying. The worries that it might not work out and their deep-rooted friendship might sever, is what stopped Blaine from reciprocating his feelings. That and he couldn’t shake the idea of Kurt being more than his best friend out of his head. It only took a week for Blaine to crumble and realise: they could be boyfriends and best friends; that they weren’t two existing but adjacent realities; that they weren’t mutually exclusive but possibly one and the same. Blaine still remembers that they cried and laughed a lot that day, and the initial awkwardness Blaine anticipated was nothing but a figment of his overactive imagination.

Kurt was his.

Blaine walked through the office and signed in. He walked to his English class and knocked twice before walking in. Everyone’s eyes were on him, and the embarrassment which stained his cheeks were on display. _When did I turn into a delinquent who gets embarrassed over every little fucking thing. God, get a grip._

“Sorry, overslept.”

Blaine trudges his feet over to his desk, and to his surprise, Kurt doesn’t say anything. His face remains buried in the book and his pen doesn’t stop moving across the paper, writing something most likely important, but nevertheless as a reason to not speak to him. Blaine’s head is clouded with confusion, _What did I do?_

“Kurt? Hey.”

“Hello.”

Blaine furrows his eyebrows, before asking, “Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry about today, I woke up late again and then I drove to your house forgetting that I’m already late and that you would already be in school by then and then finally I got here… It's just been long…”

“Oh ok.”

“Kurt, look at me. Have I done something to upset you?”

“No. It’s just…” Kurt sighs, “It feels like you’re hiding something from me. I never really noticed it before but then yesterday – you wanted to tell me something but then you hung up. Then it made me realise that you do that a lot.”

“I’m sorry about –“

“Even when we’re out, you randomly run off saying you have a family emergency but then turn up the next day with no explanation as if nothing has happened.”

Blaine gulps, _now’s your chance. Tell him._

“Wow erm… I didn’t know you er – look can we talk about this later. I’d rather not – “

“Okay. Fine we’ll talk about it _later.”_ Blaine doesn’t press the issue any further. He’s finally ready to tell his boyfriend everything. Yesterday felt so amazing, cue in the cliché, but it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. _Kurt deserves to know. If not as my boyfriend then at least as my best friend._

English drags on for longer than Blaine could remember it ever doing so. It didn’t help that Kurt wasn’t speaking to him. Okay he was, but only the bare minimal where the silence was too hard to bare. Even after, they have Chemistry together and yet Kurt leaves without waiting. _Shit I’ve really hurt him. Good job Anderson._

Blaine walks out of the lab and into the canteen, waiting for Kurt to join him after his usual phone call with Mercedes. He looks so damn happy, it hurts Blaine to realise that he’s not the cause of it. He shakes his head, can’t let himself run away again from telling the truth. _He deserved to know,_ chimes through his mind.

“So…”

Blaine clears his throat, struggling to maintain his eye contact with Kurt. Blaine feels so small like this, as if he’s being reprimanded for lying , _not exactly that far from the truth, I have been lying for a while now._

“Well there’s something about me that no one really knows, well except my parents. It’s er… well it’s, it’s something I was born with. It runs in the family I guess.” Kurt looks expectantly and urges Blaine to carry on.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and leads him to the bathroom, carefully checking that all the stalls are empty, and the door is locked.

“Oh god, you don’t have some weird thing where you have like two penises or something.”

“Would you be complaining if I did.” Blaine wiggles his eyebrows to gauge a reaction from Kurt, only to be met with complete silence, “No I don’t. I guess it’s probably weirder than that. I’ll just show you, it’s easier to see.”

Blaine pulls his pencil from his pocket and throws it into the air before freezing it. Usually he can just will it to stop moving but he doesn’t trust his body with the overloading nerves, so he uses his hands to do so. The pencil stays afloat in the air, and Kurt’s eyes are wider than Blaine has ever seen them. He can’t even begin to imagine what Kurt is feeling: surprised, confused, _scared._ God he hopes Kurt isn’t scared of him, that would feel the worst: to know your own boyfriend is terrified of you.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah.”

“Say something.”

“What do you want me to say. You’ve just frozen a pencil mid-air, and – why isn’t it falling?”

“So erm – I have these powers, which I was born with. I think I’ve always had them but when I turned seven, or eight I think, they began to show. I don’t really know much about my heritage or anything so I don’t really know what to tell you. All I know is erm – well I’m not the only one.”

“Right your family as well”

“Well yeah but there’s more. In this school I have no idea but out there, there’s loads of _us._ Witches, that is.”

Kurt breathes deeply, his mind swirling with so many thoughts and yet none at all. He wants to say this is okay but is it? This is crazy, and scary and completely preposterous yet completely true and real. He wants to run away and yet take his boyfriend with him, as if he can’t yet gauge the idea that what he wants to run away from is the same person he feels so very safe with.

“I er… I don’t really know what to say, to be perfectly honest. I kinda wish you did have two penises now…”

Blaine loves that Kurt doesn’t seem completely terrified. _He’s making a joke about the situation, that’s good, right?_

“Babe, if you struggle to take one, how could you possibly take two?” Blaine attempts to lighten the mood. He figures it works when Kurt’s cheeks burn a hot red.

“Is this okay? I understand perfectly if you don’t want to see me anymore. I mean it’ll hurt like hell but I’ll do whatever you want. If you don’t want to be involved in my life, honestly that’s okay, I completely understand. I’ll miss you but – “Kurt presses his lips to Blaine in an attempt to end his rambling. He loves it when Blaine rambles, its probably one of, if not the most, adorable thing in the world. _How can someone be so sexy and yet so adorable at the same time._

“You have to be seriously insane if you think I’m going to let you go. You were… you are the most amazing thing to have ever happened to me. I’m not letting something you can’t even change, take that away. I love you. I love _all_ of you.”

“Oh god, you don’t understand how relieved I am to hear you say that. I never want to lose you. I love you too.”

“So can you do anything else?”

“Erm… yeah I can. I can show you sometime.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Wow, it sucks that I can’t tell anyone my boyfriend is some fucking superhero.”

Blaine laughs wholeheartedly, the smile never filing to reach his eyes whenever he’s with Kurt. “Yeah, you can not tell anyone else. I’m already taking a risk by telling you but… I just couldn’t stand lying to you anymore. If you want, you can come over today, and get _acquainted_ with your newly found superhero boyfriend.”

“You’re such a dork, you know that.”

“I’m _your_ dork. So say yes?”

“Yes. Sure, of course I’ll come over.” Blaine leans forward to kiss Kurt once again. Once thing he loves about his boyfriend is their height difference. Although Kurt teases him, it also allows him to rest his head against his neck and breathe in _Kurt._

_No way in hell is The Council taking Kurt away from me._


	4. Ding Dong the witch is... here?

CHAPTER 4:

“I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve been to your house.”

“Yeah I know, I wish you would come around more often.”

“Well now that your parents know that I’m your boyfriend, I guess they’d have me around more often.”

“Hopefully… well come on let’s make out. I’ve been resisting the urge to grope your ass all day.”

“I’m flattered but your gonna have to wait a little longer…”

“Oh god why?” Blaine whines, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and pouting his lips. The look never fails on Kurt, he always succumbs to whatever Blaine says. Kurt realises exactly what Blaine’s doing and turns his face away, looking anywhere those damn beautiful, hazel, honey-dripping eyes.

“Oh no, you are not doing that to me. I know too well the impacts of looking into those gorgeous eyes of yours, Anderson. No, no way.”

“Fine! What do you want to do?”

Kurt squeals with excitement, his pale hands clasping together in front of his slim, but slightly muscular body. He bounces on the front his toes, looking just like a child finally getting the toy they’ve wanted all year. Blaine stands in awe of how absolutely adorable his boyfriend is.

“How far does your power reach. Is it like a wifi router, getting weaker the further you go.”

“Are you really comparing me to a wifi router.”

“Well yeah… the wifi router is more reliable though.”

“Wow Hummel, you wound me.” Blaine feigns annoyance before quickly quipping, “Fair comparison since I know we are both the source of all your sexual fantasies. The difference though, “Blaine edges forward to Kurt and palms Kurt’s dick, “I’m a lot more interactive than all those porn videos you watch late at night.” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ears, internally beaming at the visible shiver which travels down Kurt’s body. Blaine pulls away and walks towards the kitchen.

“You want a drink?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

~

Blaine and Kurt are lying down in bed in Blaine’s room. Kurt is looking through some of Blaine’s books on magic he got from The Council. One of the books is on spellcasting, and the other two are part of his complete volume of curses. Blaine, however is lying down back against the headboard, on his phone, scrolling through his social media.

“Oh my god!”

“What?” Kurt looks up from the books he was immersed in.

“You remember Sam from McKinley? He just started following me and asked me out to dinner on Saturday.”

“What!? You can’t be serious, he knows we’re together, doesn’t he?”

“Apparently not. What do I say?”

“Say no, of course. Unless you want to go out with him…”

“No of course not. I love you, it’s just… no ones really asked me out before.”

“I did.”

“Yeah after knowing me for years before. I mean like, no ones asked me out just from seeing my profile. It feels nice, I guess.”

“You are seriously not that shallow.”

“I’m just saying, it feels good. How do I say no?”

“I’m not really sure, I’ve never had the luxury to say no.” Kurt cringes at how bitter the last sentence sounds.

“Kurt… you are beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Screw everyone else who doesn’t acknowledge is, you’ve got me and I full well know how handsome and gorgeous you are.”

“Thank you. You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.”

“I know. That’s why we’re the best looking couple out there.”

“Oh god, you cheese ball. Okay forget that, show me how these work.”

Blaine throws his phone onto the bed and jumps forward on his stomach and elbows, leaning over the book Kurt has thrown his way. The book is the 9th from his complete volume, labelled ‘Advanced Magic II’. The book is open onto transfiguration, a type of magic Blaine’s used plenty of times to mess around with people in Dalton.

“Oh yeah, I’ve used this before, plenty of times. Tell me someone, anyone, celebrity or someone we know, it doesn’t matter.”

“Erm… okay, anyone?”

“Yeah anyone.”

“Okay, Chris Evans.”

“Ah a hot male, should I be worried?”

“Believe me, no one is sexier than you. Now come on I want to see.”

Blaine stands up from the bed and moves to the middle to the window to draw the curtain closed. He then places the book on the bed, sneaking a kiss from Kurt before standing up straight.

“Corporis uulta requiram animam unitas.”

Blaine’s hair transforms from his usual curly, short and black to straight and brown. His body visibly grows: his shoulders widening and thickening with muscle; his arms enlarging and pumped with muscle; his abs become more prominent and defined; legs become slightly longer with his thighs somewhat bulging out. The last thing Kurt sees change is his eye colour, the hazel iris’ are overcome with an ice blue.

Kurt can’t help but gape at what’s just happened before his very own eyes. He can see Chris – Blaine talking to him but he can’t summon the energy to respond. Amazing.

“How do I look?”

“Strong, so damn strong. Blaine, that was amazing. How did it work, did you just envision him in your mind and then poof, you became him.”

“Well yeah, pretty much.”

“Okay so I’ve got a question. This is probably going to make me sound like a perv but like, well does _everything_ change?”

Blaine grins at his boyfriend’s flush stained cheeks. Its only then he realises he’s looking down slightly at Kurt.

“Well why don’t you come over here and see.”

Kurt tentatively steps forward before back away completely.

“I don’t know, this is so weird, really fucking weird.”

“Want me to change back?”

“Yeah.”

“Sit scriptor hospes animae reditu suo corpore.”

Kurt watches as the brown hair darkens and coils up in those beautiful curls he loves running his hands through. The shoulders and shrink inwards and become noticeably smaller, his arms reduce back and slowly, his entire body condenses back into Blaine. Once again the colour of his eyes, change last, from striking to blue back into the warm, sweet hazel.

“Yeah I always forget to change out of my clothes whenever I do that spell, I guess these clothes are stretched beyond repair.”

“Can you do someone else?”

Blaine grins at Kurt. _And here I thought he would leave me._

~

“Hey Kurt. I won’t be able to come to your Friday night dinner. I’ve er- got some guests coming over. I’ll call you again later, around 9? Bye babe.”

Blaine ends his voicemail and walks downstairs after hearing the front door open. No doubt it’s his parents, The Council aren’t scheduled to arrive until around 7pm, and they are always prompt. Blaine reaches the hallway and sees his mom and dad looking dishevelled and completely tired. His mom’s curly hair is even more wild than usual, and is dad’s shirt is untucked and sprawled across front of his waist, creases and all.

“Wow, seems like you had one long day.”

“No idea. How’s my little prince doing.”

“Okay, I guess. I have something else I want to tell you but I think it should wait until after The Council.”

“That’s fine. We need to have a talk anyway about everything, remember?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Well we’re going to freshen up, The Council will be here in about 30 minutes.”

Blaine walks into the living room and sits on the sofa. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV, aimlessly scrolling through the channels until he lands on Friends. _All-time best sitcom._ He watches as Rachel and Monica bet their apartment, and ultimately lose. _Honestly that was definitely Rachel's fault for answering the question wrong._

Just as the episode closes, he hears his mom and dad race down the stairs, laughing and giddy, and he can’t help but stare in amazement. They’ve been married for years and yet they don’t seem to have lost single shred of their love for each other. _Can’t wait until that’s me and Kurt._

_Woah!_

_There’s no way I’m thinking of marriage, already. We’ve only known each other… all our lives. Is it too early to think about marriage, or at least wanting to marry Kurt one day._

_Yeah shut up Anderson._

“Blaine they’ll be here in a few minutes, come!”

Blaine eagerly jumps off the couch and runs to his parents who are waiting in the hallway. He lines himself up with his dad and clasps his hands behind his back, head down, and waits. The Council are set of the most powerful witches, their magic runs deep. Of course they’re not omnipotent, they can be killed as any other witch. But they’re known for their immense power and cunning traits. To Blaine, they’re just a bunch of old hags who love bossing people around just because they can.

“Blaine! Don’t you dare think something like that.”

“Sorry mom.”

As the grandfather clock in the hallway chimes, three witches appear in front of them. Their faces cloaked with a white hood on their heads. Their robes run down their entire body, stopping just inches off from the floor. They’ve got a slight shadow emanating from their bodies. Whether that’s just Blaine’s imagination or real, he doesn’t know. He’s always been slightly too apprehensive to speak with The Council, forget trying to ask whether they fake the shadow which clouds them. Knowing them, they’d probably take it as an insult.

“It is with honour to welcome you to the Anderson household. May your power bestow greatness upon us.” Mr Anderson speaks, in one of the most clear, controlled voices he’s ever heard.

“Blaine!” His father whispers, urging him to say something.

“Welcome… erm your highness.” Blaine can see from the corner of his eye, his parents head shaking in disapproval. His dad’s never pushed him to say something before, at least a warning would’ve been nice.

“Blaine, as you know, this appearance is no different than the last. It’s an assessment, that is all.” The right of the trio speak, lifting off her hood to reveal her face, smiling encouragingly. _Wow that’s strange. They never smile._

“ An assessment you always prove does not test the complete extent of _your_ power.” The left of the trio speaks, lifting off his hood to reveal his face. There is a large scar running from the tip of his chin, straight through his right cheek and pointing towards his right eye. Looks most likely from a battle, though which one Blaine won’t know. Witches battle all the time amongst each other, mostly for power.

“Shall we begin.” The third and final of the trio speaks, her hood lifted off to reveal her face. Slightly older than the other two, and she emanates a powerful presence separate from the rest. It wouldn’t be hard to realise she’s the leader, that and the cliché formation with her in the middle. Blaine nods his head and follows them into the garden. Only this time they aren’t staying there. They keep walking towards the end where the building Blaine was never allowed to enter. _Something is different this time, I can feel it._


	5. You don't control me...

CHAPTER 5:

“Again, Blaine.”

Blaine wiped the sweat off his forehead with the top of his forearm, some droplets slipping down around his ear and across his jaw, before pooling on the tip of his chin. He’s already tried this spell 3 times and yet The Council assume another go and it would work. It’s unfair, this is the hardest spell he’s ever been given, beyond the advanced magic he’s studied in those books. And yet they think _he_ can perform it. He pulls himself from his position into an upright stance, and chants, “Mortuo vitae Producat.”

The brown squirrel held by the hand of one of The Council, begins to move. Its little heart begins to beat as its body regains life. Blaine is amazed. He never would have thought that it was possible. He’s always read that reanimating the dead wasn’t possible, but here he is, performing the said impossible magic. Blaine tentatively steps forward, eager to touch the life he’s just brought back from the dead, when its head drops. Its entire body becomes limp as it surrenders to death. _I guess it is impossible._

“What happened? I thought I did it?”

“You did. Reanimating life doesn’t last forever, the stronger the witch the longer they live for – before falling back into limbo. Well done.”

Blaine looks to the door which has just creaked open, can sort of make out the appearance of his dad. The sea Blue eyes are a dead giveaway. He’s smiling a reassuring smile and waiting for permission to enter.

“You may come in.”

“How did he do?”

“As always…”

“Blaine you passed the assessment, and it’s for that reason we are deciding that in one month, you will be attending The School for Witches, to further develop your power.”

“The School for Witches huh? Very original… and no I’m not. I’m not leaving my friends or Kurt for that mat –“

“Blaine it’s not up for discussion. You will be attending. We will escort you on the 16th of December. There you will carry out your studies as well as studying your magic.” The three members flip their hoods over their heads and turn around. In a second and they’ve gone, left only the lingering the faint smell of darkness in their departure.

“What the fuck!” Blaine yells, his head already feeling a ton of degrees hotter.

“Blaine, calm down” His dad reprimands. His tone calm yet firm.

“No what the actual fuck! They don’t just get to show up and switch my life around and leave without me having any say in what my happens in my life.”

“I agree, but they are The Council and whatever they say is pretty much law.”

“Well than that’s fucking dumb. I’m not going. Clearly they’re desperate to send me there so its not like they are going to kill me or whatever if I decide not to.”

“Blaine, I understand exactly how your feeling. But you can’t say – “

“How the fuck do you know how I’m feeling! My life is great right now and I’m not changing it to appease a bunch of stubborn and belligerent assholes. How the hell can you defend them? What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“BLAINE! Calm down.” Blaine’s pupils dilate as his body involuntarily obeys. His head drops as he waits for his father to command him. His whole body feels limp and pliant, and his mind is a foggy mess of the anger dissipating and his overwhelming need to comply.

“Shit… Blaine stop.” His father raises his hand to touch Blaine’s shoulder, and in an instant his control seeps away. Mr Anderson looks into his son’s eyes and sees his pupils contract as he regains control of his own body. The next thing he notices is tears pooling in Blaine’s eyes.

“Blaine I’m sorry. It was by accident…” Blaine doesn’t listen. He runs out of the little building and across the lawn, back into his home. _His own dad just compelled him._ As he slams the back door, he runs through the kitchen and up the stairs, ignoring the pleas of his mother asking him ‘what’s wrong?’. Without even thinking, he picks up his phone and keys and leaves the house, driving somewhere his body knows and his mind has yet to catch up. Before he realises it, he’s outside Kurt’s house, and through the window he can see Kurt’s family enjoying dinner. They always eat slightly later on Fridays, usually because they go out and do something as a family. _Family. Wow my family hasn’t felt complete in so long._ Blaine waits in the car until his mind has cleared up and not riled with emotions before walking up to Kurt’s door and ringing the doorbell.

~

“What’s wrong? What did The Council say?”

“Unbelievable… they told Blaine he would have to attend The School for Witches and that he doesn’t have a say – which he doesn’t. Who are we kidding, it’s The Council we’re talking about. And without giving Blaine a chance to properly argue, they left.”

“Oh… wow. He seemed more angry at something else. Before you get annoyed, I didn’t willingly use my powers on him…”

Mr Anderson chokes back a sob as guilt washes over him, “Neither did I. It just sort of happened…”

“Wait you compelled him. James, come on, you have to be more in control.”

“I know. He was just so angry and upset and he was yelling as loud as he could. It hurt to see him like that, and I just wanted it to stop… and then I realised what I had done.” James sits on the couch and hugs his wife, nestling his head into her neck and seeking the reassurance and safety that only his wife can give him.

“It’s okay. He’ll come around. He drove off somewhere, my bet is Kurt’s house. We’ll wait tomorrow to see if he comes back, and if he doesn’t then we’ll go to him. Believe me, it will be okay. Our little prince is too kind to be angry at you for long, you’ll see.”

“I’m just scared we’ll lose him like we lost Cooper.”

“We won’t.” Mrs Anderson hugs her husband tighter and resists the urge to cry at the name of her eldest son.

~

“Hey babe, I thought I wouldn’t see you today… hey what’s wrong?”

Blaine wills the tears back, not wanting to cry in front of the whole Hudson-Hummel household but just one look at Kurt’s warm, beautifully kind face has him crashing. He lunges forward and attaches himself to Kurt, hugging him so tightly, if it were anyone else he’d be terrified of squashing them. Kurt kisses his curls and urges him to come upstairs to his room, whispering ‘it’s okay’ into his ears.

Blaine sits on Kurt’s bed and waits for him, can slightly hear his boyfriend apologising profusely to his dad for having a boy in his room this time of night. Before long, Kurt appears, leaning slightly across the doorframe with a glass of warm milk in his hands.

Blaine chuckles lightly, sounding a little hoarse from the screaming he did half an hour ago, “Warm milk?”

I always save it for my lady chats, this one being the most important one of them all, you know why?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and asks, “Why?”

“Because it’s with a cute boy who I’m lucky to call my boyfriend.” Kurt walks towards Blaine and hands him the glass of milk, “Drink. The heat will help with your sore throat I’m guessing isn’t from being unwell. Plus, we can’t have a voice as tremendous as yours be ruined.”

“Thank you.”

“So want to tell me what’s going on.”

“No not really. I just wanted to cuddle with you.”

“That can be arranged. My hourly rate is 25 dollars though, hope you got enough for a whole night…”

“I was hoping you would have boyfriend discount. If not, I’ll guess I’ll just have to find some other way to repay you…” Blaine winks.

“Oh god, it sounds like we’re in some cheap porno.”

Blaine just laughs and pulls Kurt towards him until they land side by side. He turns around until his back is flush with Kurt’s chest and instinctively, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s side, pulling him closer. Kurt buries his head into Blaine’s neck and breathes him in and he lightly strokes Blaine’s hip in circles with the pad of his thumb. Blaine sighs as his eyes slowly drift off.

“Have you been sweating?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll just shower.”

“No don’t,” Kurt wants to hate how slightly desperate his voice sounds, but he can’t bring himself to care, “I weirdly enough kind of like it.”

“Who knew, Kurt Hummel, the guy who hates to sweat, would love the smell of someone else’s.”

“Not just anyone else, you…”

“Oh god, and I thought I was meant to be the cheesy slash corny one.”

“You are, I can’t help the fact your rubbing off me.”

“Want me to rub you off in any other way.”

“You’re so fucking insatiable, now go to sleep.”

“Yes sir.” Blaine rubs his ass against Kurt’s crotch, hearing his boyfriend breath hitch, he closes his eyes and falls asleep. 


	6. Tell me...

CHAPTER 6:

Kurt wakes up to find Blaine huddled into his side. Blaine’s arms is sprawled across his chest and he’s nose deep into Kurt’s shoulder. _This feels nice._ Kurt looks to the window to see the sun, bright and shining, the light pelting at the glass. He slowly untangles himself from the wiry mess that is his boyfriend and stretches. He can already hear his dad and Carol talking downstairs and the occasional light snore from Blaine curls his lips into smile. _Whatever happened yesterday must’ve been serious. I’ve never seen Blaine so upset before._

Kurt brushes his teeth and walks down the stairs. Immediately he can hear the talk and whispers fade into silence, as both his dad and stepmom look at him. Carole’s face is somewhat happy, and reassuring… warm. His dad on the other hand looks upset. The usual calmness he finds in those brown eyes and morphed into annoyance.

“Look I know what you’re going to say, but Blaine looked pretty torn up, so I let him stay. Aren’t you the one always preaching about being there for others, well I was helping Blaine.”

“I still would’ve liked the door slightly ajar, Kurt. You know the rules…”

“I swear nothing happened last night, we just slept together.” Kurt slightly blushes at the implication before he clarifies, “ Not _slept together_ slept together, just asleep in the same bed – not touching. Well we were touching but not – “

“It’s okay I get it, just remember for next time.”

“Fine.”

“So… is he okay?”

“I’m not sure. We never really spoke yesterday, I’m going to try and get it out of him today but I think he just needed me to be there, you know?”

“Okay then. Well you might want to wake him up, you guys were asleep for quite some time, it’s nearly 1.”

“Oh wow, yeah I will.”

Kurt walks back upstairs, and softly knocks on his door to see if Blaine is asleep. What he wasn’t prepared for was Blaine sprawled across the bed on his back and a very prominent bulge sticking out through his boxers. The sight makes his mouth slightly water before he realises that his dad is already on his case: better to not supply him with ammunition. Kurt gently walks around the bed and nudges Blaine’s shoulder, eliciting a grumble form his boyfriend.

“Blaine, come on. Wake up.”

“Couple more… come back he – “ Blaine slips back into slumber.

“Blaine come on, it’s almost 1. We’ve been asleep for ages. If you get up now, I’ll let you shower with me.”

“I’m up, I’m up.”

“Yeah more ways than one.” Kurt laughs, nodding to Blaine’s erection poking out of his boxers, before pulling Blaine out of bed by his arms.

~

“So… are you going to tell me what that was all about yesterday?” Blaine nervously looks around, cautious as to whether any of Kurt’s family is around.

“Is anyone home?” With as shake of Kurt’s head, Blaine carries on, “Well… the reason I couldn’t come over yesterday was because I had a meeting with some very ‘special’ people within the Witch community.”

“How so…”

“They’re like, the leaders I guess. We call them The Council. They are a group of the selected witches who harbour the strongest of magic. Basically they’re powerful so they do whatever they want. Honestly, they’re just bigoted assholes.”

“Oh… wow. So what did they want?”

“Well they came last night to do their ‘check-up’ on me and my power, I guess. I’ve never really questioned it before but now I’m starting to realise that they take special interest in me. It’s slightly creepy. And yesterday, they basically dictated my entire future…” Blaine can already feel the anger bubbling within him. Kurt catches on and offers his hand as support, calming Blaine down.

“erm…they kind of ordered me to change schools. A witch school over in Massachusetts.”

“What?” Kurt’s eyes widen with shock.

“I know. I’m not going, I’m not leaving my family or friends. I’m not leaving you… they want me to go to develop my magic. Honestly, it feels like they are grooming me to become one of them. They haven’t explicitly said that, but I can just feel it.”

“Then what happened?”

“They left without me even having a chance to argue and then…” Blaine throat constricts, fighting hard to talk over the lump growing, “my er- my dad kind of compelled me.”

“What does that mean?”

“So you know that I have a gift, I can freeze things, well my dad has a different one. He’s able to ‘compel’ people – basically forcing them to his will. He didn’t do it on purpose, I guess it was kind of my fault. I was kinda out of control and shouting things and then something just snapped inside him.

He apologised straight away, and I don’t really know why I got so upset over it. It’s just… I felt betrayed, I guess. I don’t know- maybe I’m being overdramatic.” Kurt moves around the kitchen island, over to Blaine’s side and hugs him tight. Not really knowing what to say in these moments, Kurt clutches Blaine and they stay there, silent.

“Thank you Kurt. For not turning me away yesterday. I must’ve lo-“

“I will never turn you away. And for what it’s worth, I really wanted to be there for you. God knows how many times you’ve been there for me.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in God?”

“Blaine why must you ruin the moment…”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine hugs Kurt even harder and lightly pecks him on the cheek.

~

“So, about this school in Massachusetts.”

Blaine’s eyebrows arch curiously, “Yeah?”

“I think you should go,” Blaine’s eyes widen as his mouth forms an ‘oh’, completely confused at Kurt’s angle. As soon as he’s about to argue that he shouldn’t, Kurt cuts in, “Look, I don’t want to be further away from you. But this school… you could learn about your magic, learn about your heritage.”

“I already know my heritage. I’m half filipino through my mom’s side and my dad – “

“I mean your _magical_ heritage.”

“But…”

“And it’s not like I won’t be seeing you at all. We can still skype, and maybe you’ll learn a _magical_ way to meet me here…”

Blaine chuckles, “And here I thought you wanted me to stay?”

“Oh god I do… I most definitely do. But… it doesn’t seem like you have much of a choice. I guess, I’m just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Plus, this will be good for you. You can become my _superhero_ boyfriend.”

“Ok that’s it. You’ve been promoted to the official cheese ball of our relationship. Ow!” Blaine feigns hurt as Kurt punches his arm before tackling him to the ground. He pins Blaine’s arms above his head and straddles his lap; Blaine at the complete mercy of Kurt. Blaine tries to free his arms but Kurt just grips slightly tighter before capturing Blaine’s mouth in a desperate kiss. Blaine melts, slightly confused with this recent power exchange, but welcomes it nonetheless. Blaine tries to move his arms to grip Kurt’s ass when Kurt bites his lower lip and whispers into his ear, “Maybe I should tie these disobedient arms up. How about that?” They’ve never experimented with bondage, but Blaine can’t help the giddy, churning feeling in his stomach. Just Kurt’s proposal has his arousal peaking. Blaine breathlessly whispers, “Anything… anything you want…”

Kurt captures Blaine’s mouth in another hot and needy kiss before they hear a cough from somewhere behind them. Kurt jumps so fast, Blaine has to commend him for his agility, before he sees Mr Hummel and Carol standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Blaine, for some reason, doesn’t feel all too embarrassed – maybe because of the several times his mom has caught him doing _something_ no mother should have to see. From the corner of his eye, he can see Kurt all bright red and flushed, his adorable expression never fails to make Blaine’s eyes melt.

Kurt coughs, more to gain composure than anything else, “erm – we were just… er, wow there’s not really a – Blaine was just leaving.”

“Yeah sure. I’ve never seen anyone else leave whilst pinned to the floor and someone else’s tongue down their mouth.”

Blaine chuckles before kissing Kurt on the cheek, dodging the swat from this boyfriend’s incoming hand, as if to say ‘not the time nor the place’. “I’ll call you later, probably after I shower…” He says so only Kurt can hear before standing up completely.

“Sorry Mr Hummel, I’ll just be leaving.”

“Oh no don’t go, we’ve brought… early dinner I guess.” Carol chimes in with her beautifully warm smile.

“No I should really get going. I haven’t been home since last night and I don’t want my parents to worry. Thank you.”

As Blaine closes the door, he can hear Mr Hummel telling Kurt that he needs to be safe and all the other ‘safe sex’ talk parents seem to love to mortify their children with. He can already imagine Kurt’s flushed cheeks and the words he’ll be so helplessly stammering over. Blaine smiles as he makes his way to his car and drives back home.

~

“Blaine! Oh my little prince, are you okay?”

“I’m fine mom.” Just behind his mom, Blaine can see his dad looking terribly devastated, his head hanging low in guilt. Blaine hates that he made him feel that way, “Dad, I’m sorry for overreacting. Overreacting about what The Council said and about what happened afterwards.”

“Oh buddy it was my fault. I’m the adult, I shouldn’t have lost control. I’m so sorry.” His dad engulfs Blaine into a hug and strokes the curls on the back of his head, calming him.

“So I believe I’m still owed a talk about everything.”

“Yes of course… It’s really not all that special, but we’ll tell you what you want to know.” Mrs Anderson walks towards the living room and sits on the couch, patting the seat next to her for Blaine.

“So what’s your first question?”

“I just want to know why The Council take such special interest in me?”

“Well you’re special. Not like some prophesied being or anything like that. Just that you exceed tremendously well in magic. We think that you might be a part of the next council. The one which will take over after the current one retires.”

“I thought their powerful magic was hereditary. Won’t their own children take over?”

“Some will. But there are exceptional witches – ones with great innate power.”

“You see Blaine, “His dad takes over, “power is something your born with. Witches can study and train hard to become the best they can possibly be, but the strongest of witches are those which are born with the most power. Those witches have the greatest potential. You, are born with incredulous amount of power. It’s not a prophecy, there wasn’t any alignment of the planets or a specific time. You were just born with it, its as simple as that. It’s actually part of the reason why erm – why Cooper left.”

“What?”

“When The Council came over to assess Cooper. You see, The Council always assess witches as soon as they come into their powers. From there, it’s the powerful ones which they spend extra attention. So when Cooper came, they came and assessed his powers. They said he was somewhat powerful, and that they would take him on. My guess is that their numbers were low and so Cooper only just made past their mark.”

“But then you came into your powers around the time Cooper was 15. They assessed your powers and deemed you worthy. They pretty much dropped all attention in him and pushed it towards you. Cooper became jealous… and left.” His mom chokes out, tears streaming down her face from the mention of Cooper.

“Wow… I don’t really know what to say.”

“Blaine, if you feel so strongly about not going to that school, then you have our support. We will do anything we can to keep you safe. And we will.”

“I can’t let you do that. You said so yourself that they pretty much get anything they want. Me refusing to go would just put you in danger, and I don’t want to lose anyone else. I’ve been thinking and… I’ll go.”

“What?! But you were so adamant in not going yesterday, what’s changed?”

“Kurt.”

“Blaine, that’s something else we need to speak about. You and Kurt being together is dangerous, for you and for Kurt. I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.”

“I know… I don’t want to see him get hurt. I’m going to have to break up with him. I love him so much, so much that I can’t let him get hurt because of me. It’s… it’s the right thing to do.”

“Oh Blaine. I’m so proud of you. It will hurt, but you’ll get through it.”

“It is Blaine, it’s the right thing to do.” His dad softly speaks. His eyebrow raises curiously, not completely understanding how Blaine can so easily give in. _Blaine’s up to something, he’s too smart not to be._

“Well I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay little prince, dinner will be ready soon.”

Blaine walks up the stairs and glances towards his parents, hugging and enjoying each other’s company. He’s going to miss that, miss being with Kurt at most times of the day. Blaine quickly showers, his head still dripping with water and a towel wrapped around his waist. He’s sitting in his bed and has his phone clutched to his ear, hearing it ring. After a couple of seconds or so, Kurt answers.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So how did that talk with your dad go, I could hear little remnants of it as I was leaving.”

“Er Blaine, why can’t I see you.”

“What?”

“You video called me but the screen is all black.”

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to. It’s okay though, I love seeing your beautiful face” Blaine moves the phone from his ear to in front of his face. Blaine can’t help but chastise himself for not drying his hair. He walks over to his desk and props his phone on the table before putting the phone on loudspeaker.

“Hey, sorry I just got out of the shower.”

“You really showered again, we showered earlier…”

“Well… it wasn’t really shower. I spent most of my time on my knees, Kurt. Surely you can remember or was I just that forgettable.”

Kurt smiles at Blaine’s expression. Even if he wasn’t able to see his face, he would be able to decipher and split Blaine’s real annoyance from his feigned.

“I guess you were…”

“Wow, that hurt.” Blaine moves his hand over his heart and pulls the sad puppy dog eyes. In seconds, Blaine pulls the towel around from his waist to his head to dry his hair. Kurt’s eyes blow wide as his pupils dilate. He can just about see Blaine’s cock jutting out from the shadows the light in Blaine’s room makes. Kurt can already feel his own cock harden as need overtakes.

“Wow Blaine, you’re… just there on display, and wow…”

Blaine chuckles before stepping closer to the phone, “Kurt, it’s not something you haven’t seen before. It’s been _in_ you, remember?”

“I know but… I don’t know. Just knowing your like _that,_ and so far away that I can’t do anything about it. Blaine, turn around.”

Blaine obeys with a smile on his face. Without Kurt even asking, he bend over and lets Kurt get a full glimpse. Blaine grins even wider when he hears Kurt’s breath hitch and a zip being pulled down.

“Oh my god Blaine… you’re so beautiful. I wish I was there.”

Blaine licks his fingers, coating them in his spit before moving round and pushing it past the ringed muscle, “I wish you were here too.”

“Wow… keep doing that. Oh god I’m embarrassingly close.”

Blaine keeps fingering himself, stretching and pulling until he’s an embarrassing pool of want and need. He’s up to three fingers before Kurt moans again, a lot louder this time. Blaine knows he’s teetering on the edge of release. So he turns around and moves even close to the phone, cock in hand as the precum dribbles out and falls onto is desk. He can see Kurt’s hand move even faster as the new view. Blaine whispers into the phone, “Kurt, finger yourself. Do it for me.”

Kurt moans even louder before he turns over and shows his own puckered skin. He slips one finger in and then two, before stretching and pulling and adding a third. Blaine tells him to crook his fingers and he does so, earning a high pitched moan from his boyfriend.

“Oh baby, your so beautiful like this. So open and wanton. So desperate and needy. You wish that was me don’t you.” Kurt can only moan and nod his head in response, everything feels so good.

“Well… I’ve got to go now, I’m about to eat. I don’t want you to cum. Can you do that?” They’ve only played with orgasm denial once, and Blaine remembers how desperate and needy he became at the end, begging Kurt for anything… something. Kurt moans and somewhat groans in annoyance, knowing what Blaine is doing.

“I love you baby. You come and I’m not fucking you for weeks.” Blaine ends the call after hearing Kurt moan again and gets dressed to go eat.


	7. First day and you're not here...

CHAPTER 7:

“I’m sorry, Blaine won’t be coming in today. He’s under the weather but he should be able to come in tomorrow… yes… yes okay that’s fine. Thank you.” Mrs Anderson ends the call to his school.

“Hey Kurt, I won’t be able pick you up today… sorry. I’ve got a er meeting with the school we spoke about a week ago, I’m going today to check it out. I’ll call later like always. Bye babe.” Blaine ends the call and walks downstairs to see his mom and dad, all ready and dressed professionally. It looks like they going to court, not some witch school all the way out in Massachusetts.

“Ready Blaine?”

“Yeah.”

“Who were you on the call with earlier?”

“Oh just my… English partner. We’ve got a presentation to give today and I’m just warning him I wont be there and that I’ve sent him all my notes.” Blaine lies, although his tries to convince himself it’s the truth. Even though his mom wouldn’t use her powers, sometimes she does slip up an he can’t afford them to know that he’s still boyfriends with Kurt. _To protect them and Kurt._

“Okay let’s go.” Blaine holds his mom’s hand as she hugs his dad. In a split second he moves from inside his house, to outside a huge school. The ground is full of creamish stones, and cars litter the entire carpark. Blaine can just about see some kid on his far left levitating towards the school. Blaine gulps, his next few years will be here: studying everything plus magic; barely seeing Kurt; having to make completely new friends.

Blaine walks towards the school, trailing his parents like some scared child. He’s not scared, just slightly intimidated. He’s never come into contact with another witch other than his parents and Cooper and now he’s learned that there’s a school full of them. What used to make him feel special… is the norm here. Who the hell is here without his magic? _Lead Warbler, second at the top of his class, leader of Fight Club and… Kurt’s boyfriend. I’ll be fine…_

“Hello, you must be Blaine.” Blaine didn’t even realise throughout his tiny mental crisis that they’ve reached the front doors of what seems like the office of the whole school. A tall, blonde lady – somewhere between her mid-40s, smiles at Blaine. _God I feel like a child._

“Yeah I am.”

“Great. Well I’m Miss Drage, head of psychology and deputy headmaster. I’ll be here to escort for an hour, before I’m needed in a meeting. From there, one of our seniors will escort you around the building. Any questions, feel free to ask them or me.”

Blaine nods before he looks at his parents, both smiling reassuringly at him. They walk down as fairly spacious hallway. The wall on the right is full of a huge, windows which arch at the peak, overlooking the entrance and carpark. The carpet is a deep crimson red and the walls are painted a rich cream colour. If it wasn’t for the mini chandeliers which hang from the top, Blaine would’ve assumed it was another, ordinary school. The left wall is periodically disrupted with brown, wooden doors with metal labels drilled in. ‘Miss Fusciar – Head of Biology’ ‘Mr Criss – Head of Music’ ‘Mr Green – Head of the Arts – Curses’. Before he could read the last door, they’d reached the end and come to a halt in front of a pair of double doors.

“This leads into the main grounds and all the classrooms are on the other side. It’s 9:15 right now, and so most students would be in their first class of the day. However people who have a free period will be expected to stay on school grounds. They can either head up to their dormitories or stay in Common Rooms. Of course some of our studious students stay in the library to work. Either way, students are expected to stay on school grounds.”

They walk across to the other side where they are met with another set of double doors. The lady escorting them, Blaine can’t for the life of him even remember her name, opens the doors without touching them. It immediately shocks Blaine before he realises that everyone here has gifts. He’s just not used to seeing other people use their powers so openly. The doors open into a large room with a split staircase on either side which meet in the middle. The floor is smooth stone, spreading across the entire space. A few chairs and round tables are around, the room giving off a chill atmosphere. Blaine can already imagine him and Kurt sitting here studying together and –

_Kurt’s not here._

Blaine slightly frowns at the realisation that from here on out: he can’t speak to Kurt; can’t grab lunch with him; sneak off during lessons to make out in one of the empty music rooms Blaine has access to; can’t kiss him senseless at the corner of the library when they’re meant to be studying; can’t hold hands and walk together towards Warbler practice; or sing together in the car on the way to school or the way back. Kurt won’t be anything more than a few pixels on his computer screen.

_Wow I’m desperately needy. It’s not like we’re not seeing each other completely. Once I learn how to project, I’ll be in Westerville as many times as my body will allow. It’ll be fine._

“This is the library,” _Crap when did we get here,_ “as you can see, the whole of upstairs is full of computers for our students to use, and at the back are private rooms student can book for study groups. They’ll just need to sign in and reserve them with the librarian.

The library has a vast extension of books student can borrow, as well as table and chairs for them to study and revise. Magic is prohibited within the library, and there are separate rooms specifically for practising that.”

Blaine looks around, curiously at the library shelves which seems to go on endlessly. To the right is the stairs which go upstairs and the first computer is occupied. He looks from those emerald green eyes to the rooms which – _wait he’s looking at me._ Blaine reverts his eyes back at the boy, his brown hair resting on his head. His angled, defined jaw is pointing towards the ground as his lips quirk up into a smile. Blaine can see his shining white teeth on display, and _wow. That guy is kinda cute._

_Woah._

_No, I’m not… it’s okay to admire someone’s looks right?_

_Shit he’s coming this way._

Blaine turns around to focus his attention back on the lady in front of him. She’s rambling on about when the library is open for students to use, when he feels a hand grip his shoulder and turn him around. _Oh god it’s the cute guy from upstairs._

“Why thank you, your pretty easy on the eyes yourself.”

_I said that out loud?!_

“My name’s Sebastian.” He offers his hand out to shake. Blaine doesn’t trust himself. _It’s okay to shake hands with a fellow, friendly guy._

_It is unless said guy is cute and you can see yourself crushing hard._

_Oh my god, what’s wrong with me. Just shake his hand… and leave._

“Blaine. So... how long have you been here?”

“Joined at the start of this year actually. My parent’s kind of just shipped me off here when they caught me fucking a guy in the living room.” Sebastian speaks with such conviction and confidence, it slightly unnerves Blaine.

“Oh wow… erm The Council kind of forced me to come here.”

“The Council? Wow so you must be pretty powerful. What’s your gift?”

“I can freeze things.”

Sebastian’s face crinkles in slight amusement, “What, that’s it? I’ve already met a ton of guys and girls here that can do that. Pfft, The Council are in over their heads…” Blaine can’t help but feel slight bitterness towards the guy, _but damn he’s still kind of fine._

“Well I’m gonna go finish my work, nice meeting you Blaine. I hope we meet again…” Sebastian winks before walking off and up the stairs. Blaine can’t stop himself from looking down at Sebastian’s ass.

Blaine is shown around most of the school in about 45 minutes. He has no idea what he’s going to do for the rest of the day. As they sit in Miss Drage’s office – Blaine caught the name on the office door, Blaine’s parents proceed to ask a few questions about the school, when a guy in school uniform walks in. He’s around 6ft, with deep brown eyes and a slim face. He looks vaguely familiar, but Blaine can’t pinpoint where from.

“Ah yes. Blaine, this is Kyle. He’s the senior who’ll be escorting you around the rest of the school and take you into some lessons. Mr and Mrs Anderson, you are permitted to stay at your own accord.”

James looks at his son and smiles before answering, “It’s okay, we’ll pick him up at the end of the day.”

“Okay, well then Kyle, if you will.”

Blaine hugs his parents before getting up and following Kyle. They walk down a series of hallways, each classroom filled with students. They finally reach the end where Kyle opens the door, and they’re entering a classroom. The wooden floor panels slightly wonky across the room, with the walls painted a deep turquoise. A teacher is standing to the side leaning over a student, the rest of the room in total silence. At the sound of the door closing, the teacher abruptly stands straight and looks over in Blaine’s direction, smile small and inviting.

Following Kyle, Blaine is subjected to another two classes before its lunch. The second lesson was slightly intriguing, the chalkboard full of words with ‘Astral Projection’ written in bold letters. In the process, he learns quite a bit about Kyle: He’s a senior; both parents died and a couple of years ago; his brother sent him here since he was in university and Kyle will be joining him after; he’s able to start fires with his hands; senior prefect and favourites with most of his teachers. He seems like the ideal student, no wonder they’ve got him showing Blaine around.

During lunch he follows Kyle into the canteen, buying lunch before sitting down at the table. It’s quite spacious, tables and chairs littered across the marble floors. Blaine meets a couple of Kyle’s friends, all seniors and all part of the student body. It’s… nice. It doesn’t compete with Dalton – how could it when all of Blaine’s friends are there and Kurt, but it is nice.

Blaine walks up to the bin to throw away his orange peels when a hand touches his shoulder. Slightly surprised at the contact, Blaine spins around, accidentally knocking a guys plate right of his hands. The bones from what looked like chicken wings, nearly slide off and onto the floor before Blaine’s hands stop them. The guy whispers a thank you, moving the frozen bones before realising they don't move. He looks around, his eyes widen and his lips form an ‘O’.

Blaine nervously laughs, apologising profusely before unfreezing, everyone else carrying on as if no time has passed. Blaine silently thanks the universe that no teachers walked in – he’s not entirely sure the protocols for inside the food hall but it’d be pretty shit to get into trouble on his fake first day. Blaine takes a closer look at the guy before his own eyes widen with surprise, it’s Sebastian. His eyes seem greener than before and Blaine can actually make out the slight dusting of freckles on his face.

“Oh… it’s you… Sebastian right?” Blaine tries to act nonchalant.

“In the flesh… and I take back what I said before. You’re one powerful witch. I’ve never seen anyone else freeze the entire room before.” Sebastian smiles.

“I er… thank you. I guess that’s why The Council want me here.” Blaine smile slightly falters when he remembers that he doesn’t really have choice on the matter.

“That they do. Well… have you enjoyed your day so far? I know Kyle can be a bore sometimes.”

“He’s okay. He’s really friendly. It’s still slightly off-putting, you know using magic so openly. I guess I’m just used to keeping control so I don’t accidentally expose myself. It’s… strange.”

“Yeah I know what you mean… you’ll get used to it. A cute guy like you will fit in just fine.”

Blaine lets out a small laugh, trying to calm down the blush he knows is filling his face. He can tell Sebastian realises it too, if the smirk on his lips is anything to go by. Blaine thanks him, muttering a goodbye he hopes Sebastian can understand. _God what the fuck is wrong with me? With Kurt I’m this confident albeit slightly crude guy but with Sebastian…_

Blaine walks back to the table where Kyle is seated, trying intently to shake off the flutter of nerves at how strong Sebastian’s eyes burn into his back. Blaine makes it back and smiles at Kyle, who doesn’t seem to realise that he had even disappeared for a moment. _I just need to make it back home, back to Kurt._

The rest of the day flows over in a breeze. Blaine is subjected to another encounter with Sebastian in one of the classrooms he had to partake in. The teacher, a complete idiot, thought it was a good idea to get Blaine to try his hand at conjuring – a branch of spells he hasn’t covered yet. And only after a full ten minutes of standing at the front, nervously repeating the said spell over and over again did he rescue Blaine. It didn’t help that Sebastian was seated to the right of Blaine, grinning widely at the bashful look painted across Blaine’s face. After each try, Blaine grew even more nervous, the nerves snowballing into a huge avalanche he felt suffocated under. After Kyle apologised for the way the teacher acted, saying quote on quote, “Mr Finch is a complete dickhead. He thrives off embarrassing students – open day students are no exception.”, they entered a potions lab. Blaine realised he has an innate talent at potion making, felling proud at how he was on par with the students there.

After Blaine gets home, he runs to his room to call Kurt. He ignored his parents’ pleas to talk, unwilling to elaborate further on “it was okay.”. Slowly shutting his door, he walks to his window side and calls Kurt, answering after only a few rings.

“Hey.”

“Oh how I’m glad to hear your voice.”

“Wow… really that bad?”

“I wasn’t bad, just… I missed you…”

“Ah how my heart swells, “ Blaine can clearly make our the sarcastic undertone, “ but really, what’s it like? Meet anyone cool?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that.” Blaine tries hard not to conjure a picture of Sebastian in his head, “The place was really nice. Honestly the main reason I don’t want to go is because you won’t be there…”

“Blaine, we spoke about this. We’ll still see each other, it’s only for a year or so.”

“Actually I think it goes on for a little longer there. Some of the people I saw were around 20 years old or something.”

“Oh… well I’m sure we’ll find a way.”

“But-“

“Look Blaine, you not going to lose me.” Blaine calms down at those words. Kurt sounds so sure, so confident they’ll be okay – maybe they will be. _I can trust Kurt._

“Well Blaine, I gotta go now. I need to cook.”

“Oh is Carol not there?”

“Well her and my dad went to Columbus for the day, but then they ended up staying the night in a hotel. Carol had to pick something up from there – what… I’m not sure.”

“Oh so your telling me the house is empty right now?”

Blaine can hear Kurt lightly laughing across the line. “Yes Blaine, the house is empty… the door’s unlocked too…”

“Kurt that’s not safe… I’ll be over in ten”

“It takes like 25 minutes to get here…”

“And ten when you’ve got a hot boy waiting for you. I’ll see you in a bit.”


	8. That's impossible, I'm fucking sixteen...

CHAPTER 8:

“Blaine please just leave it… it’s okay.”

“Kurt, I’m a fucking 16 year old kid. These type of problems are pretty much impossible for us. Something is wrong…”

“Blaine nothing is wrong. Maybe you’re just not in the mood… it happens”

“Did you not hear me? I’m a fucking 16 year old kid. Sex and food are two of the main things running through my head. I’m telling you something is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong with you; now will you just sit down.” Blaine complies with a huff. _So I can get boners throughout the whole day but when it matters, the little shit won’t get up._

“Blaine, look at me it’s fine. Let’s just sleep.”

“No, I think I’ll go home.” Blaine props his hands on the side of him to push himself off the bed, when suddenly he finds himself on his back against the pillows. Kurt’s arms snake across his chest and his chest lies flush against Blaine’s side. His head is resting on Blaine chest, directly above his heart and Blaine’s inner romantic can’t help but flutter at the way Kurt’s falling asleep, listening to his heartbeat.

“I’m sorry.”

“Believe me it’s okay.”

“You can top me if you want.”

“And know that my boyfriend isn’t really in the mood, no thank you. We'll just sleep. I like sleeping with you.”

"I do too..."

Blaine closes his eyes, trying desperately to shut off the side of his brain which is screaming. Screaming that something is wrong, that something is wrong with him. Blaine can’t help but feel like he’s disappointing Kurt, and if there’s one thing he hates - it’s disappointing Kurt. Blaine takes a deep breath and calms himself down.

As Blaine is drifting off into slumber, his mind begins to race with certainly risqué images of Kurt. Kurt bending over, begging desperately for him. Kurt propped up on his hands and knees, his ass presented to Blaine. _His._ Kurt is his. Blaine also gets an image of Kurt behind him, thrusting relentlessly into his ass. Blaine doesn’t bottom that much – it makes him feel out of control, and if there’s something Blaine loves it’s control. Not being in control of others, but more so in control of himself. But he can’t seem to get the image out of his head – Kurt moving so fast, the bed is knocking the wall. He imagines Kurt spanking him – _woah that’s not something he thought he would be into._ At the core, he just imagines Kurt making him feel good, so good his vision blacks out.

Nothing.

Not even a slight budge. _Am I just not attracted to Kurt anymore. Nah that’s stupid. How could I not be attracted to him? His face is beautiful, angelic but still masculine. His jaw, his nose, his eyes. God everything about him is amazing._

_So why can’t I fucking get a boner. I swear I’m way too old to be using Viagra. I always thought I would be one of the sex-crazed men. Obsessed with sex, but still value the connection that comes with it. Guess I’ll just be a self-inflicted abstinent guy._

_God that’s sounds boring._

Blaine, in some spurt of spontaneous consciousness, realises that he’s fully conscious, even though he’s sleeping. It’s strange. Blaine imagines a pizza, but nothing comes. _Wow, I guess lucid dreaming isn’t as amazing as they say._

Blaine thinks about Kurt again, naked and wanton. It quickly shifts to Kurt on top of him, _and wow, for someone who doesn’t usually bottom I do sure as hell think about it a lot. Usually._ That word springs to his head, as if it has some meaning. It’s like a part of his mind is trying to decipher this sudden meaning behind the word, but the rest is lagging. _Usually._ His mind has worked it out, but for some reason its unwilling to share. Blaine feels so very confused. Then Kurt’s face shifts. It morphs slowly into a new face and before he can realise it, it’s Sebastian. He’s grinning at Blaine, and then he speaks.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I thought you looked so cute today. Sexy as fuck, but then when you were in the classroom, you were full on adorable. Not many people can pull off both you know?”

“Thanks. You looked cute today as well. I guess I should just confess that.” Sebastian laughs before reaching out to touch Blaine’s face. Blaine wants to move away from the touch, but he doesn’t. And then, he finds himself leaning into it, warm and comforting. Sebastian leans slightly forward, looking for any signs for him to stop, but when he sees none, he captures Blaine’s mouth in a wet kiss. It’s… different. Not any better or worse than with Kurt, just different. Blaine kisses back, more urgently and full of desperation and need. Sebastian tentatively licks at the seam of Blaine’s lips, waiting for an invitation. It’s hot, and Blaine realises he hasn’t breathed in a considerately long time.

Blaine pulls away to breathe, in a second, Sebastian’s lips are back on him. They’re tasting and licking at his jaw and neck, every bead of sweat captured by Sebastian’s tongue. Blaine turns his head slightly, and he feels a light bite on his skin. It draws out a hum of approval and before he knows it, Sebastian has moved back to his face, back to his lips, and nibbling on the lower one. One of Sebastian’s hands have travelled down his chest, unbuttoning a gloriously slow pace. It’s causing Blaine’s desperation to magnify, each button a symbol for what’s coming next. He wants it faster, wants Sebastian in him as quickly as possible, but the torturously slow pace is also rewarding.

Sebastian slides Blaine’s shirt over his shoulder, revealing his beautifully olive skin, begging to marked. Sebastian pulls away from Blaine’s lips, and kisses his way down his neck before reaching his chest. He pulls out his tongue and draws his hot breath over Blaine’s skin, his tongue licking and tasting. Sebastian moves over Blaine’s nipples, sucking gently whilst he unbuttons Blaine’s jeans. Alternating between the two leaves Blaine in a state of complete euphoria, and before he realises it, his jeans are pulled down to his ankles. Sebastian’s mouth is back to his nipple, before moving down across his stomach, biting and marking. Sebastian moves to his hip and slowly pulls down Blaine’s boxers, his cock springing free and leaking.

“Seb… please…” Blaine begs. Sebastian hums, approving of Blaine’s nickname as well as the begging, desperate noises falling from his lips. Sebastian licks from his stomach, down to his cock and across the length of it. He licks gently into Blaine’s slit before moving down the underside and across to his legs. Blaine groans, wanting nothing more than to feel the hot, wet heat of Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian licks up Blaine’s left leg, and finally sucks the head of Blaine’s cock.

Blaine’s knees threaten to buckle, his mind a foggy mess of complete need and hunger. His hands seek solace on Sebastian’s strong shoulders, keeping him upright. Sebastian sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing as he takes Blaine deeper. Blaine moans, loud and desperate. Sebastian’s hands run across the expanse of his chest before reaching Blaine’s mouth. Blaine sucks, eager to stay quiet, because even though he’s incredibly desperate and wanton, he’d rather not vocalise it. Still, the things Sebastian can do with his mouth only, Blaine wants to submit completely to this feeling.

Blaine’s sucks Sebastian’s fingers until they’re completely wet and dripping with saliva. Sebastian moves his hands back down before reaching around. He spreads Blaine’s ass with his free hand, and with the other, he circles Blaine’s rim. Blaine’s eyes close forcefully as he tries really hard not to fall to the ground. _The things this boy can do…_

Sebastian reaches the whole length, his nose pressed into Blaine’s trimmed hair, and just as the tip of Blaine’s cock hits Sebastian’s throat, his fingers breach the sensitive ringed muscle. Sebastian pulls and pushes, stretching Blaine open. Blaine’s cock is cocooned in a wet, salivary mess. Sebastian pushes deeper with his fingers, before crooking them inwards. Blaine screams, incoherent noises fall from his kiss-swollen lips. Sebastian massages Blaine’s prostate and sucks the head Blaine’s cock even harder, and Blaine’s moans.

Ropes of thick come stream down Sebastian’s throat. Sebastian swallows eagerly, still shallowly thrusting into Blaine’s hole. Sebastian pulls off with a wet ‘pop’ before licking up Blaine’s body and kissing hard. Blaine moans even more at the taste of himself on Sebastian’s lips.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since the first time I met you.”

Blaine attempts to reply, but his mind is still in a very orgasm-high state. Blaine just smiles, and Sebastian pulls away. He looks into Blaine’s eyes, before pecking Blaine’s lips again.

“You’re so hot when you beg.”

Blaine breathes deeply before hugging Sebastian.

“Same time tomorrow?”

Blaine looks at him confused before he realises this is a dream. The thought that he’s dreaming starts to pull him back to reality. He can already see Sebastian fade into the wall, and before he knows it, he’s fully awake.

Blaine looks down to see that his boxers are really damp. The side of his boxers which hug his ass, is damp with sweat, his front damp with a whole different substance. Blaine pulls his boxers down slightly, _and damn. I don’t think I’ve ever came that much before._ Blaine attempts to slide out of Kurt’s embrace and head for the toilet to wa-

“Oh my god. I just dream-cheated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that the first full-on smut scene in a Klaine fanfiction, is Seblaine? 
> 
> Don't worry - this will be a Klaine endgame, but who knows what happens along the way?


End file.
